


Square

by killerweasel



Series: Healing [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Michael and Crowley have a chat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Healing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Square

Title: Square  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Michael  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 1,133  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: In which Michael and Crowley have a chat.

Grocery shopping wasn't something Crowley enjoyed. He liked to be in and out of a store in less than fifteen minutes. Self-check machines had been an idea of his and he regretted it every time he decided to ring up his own things. He used the canvas bags Aziraphale had given him (all three had designs made out of tiny angel wings) to pack everything up before heading out the door to his car.

He had just reached the cottage when he had the feeling he was being watched. A quick glance revealed nothing. Shaking his head, he grabbed the bags. He had almost made it to the door when he heard footsteps behind him. Crowley recognized the angelic presence without even having to turn around. He swore under his breath in several languages. "Seriously? You need to leave us alone, Michael. If Aziraphale comes home and finds you here... I will not stop him this time. I don't care how good you are with a sword, I'm pretty sure he'll win."

"I trained him. I know what he's capable of." Michael lingered on the gravel of the driveway. "I want to make this right. You helped me get Ligur back even after what I did."

Crowley set the bags on the porch. A snap of his fingers put everything which needed to be in the freezer and refrigerator away. A second snap put what was left on the table in the kitchen. He stared at Michael for a moment. "Walk with me for a bit." He didn't wait to see if she would follow as he walked around the side of the cottage.

"I don't think you can 'make it right'." Crowley leaned against one of the apple trees in the orchard. He plucked two apples, polished them on his shirt, and tossed one in Michael's direction. "Don't worry, it's not that kind of apple." He chuckled softly before taking a big bite. "Thing is, what you don't understand, and by 'you' I mean most of Heaven and Hell, is we aren't like you. We've been here, on the surface, for most of the last six thousand years. We have literally watched empires and civilizations rise and fall. We've seen what humans are capable of, the good and the bad, and it's done something to us. Sure, you've observed it from afar, but you weren't _here_ when it happened and that's a huge difference."

He heard Michael take a bite of the fruit, heard her small exclamation at how good it tasted, and wondered how often she did anything remotely human. Crowley finished his own apple, tossing the core into the bushes. He wiped at the juice on his face before looking at the Archangel again.

"What you don't seem to grasp, or maybe you won't ever actually understand, is this place, this planet is _ours_. We watched it grow and we weren't going to allow it to be destroyed. We will fight until our dying breaths to make sure it will still be here."

Crowley's wings manifested behind him as he took a step towards Michael. "You said you want to make it right. I'm not the one you need to fix it with. I'm used to this horseshit. You lot hurt him, hurt him to his very core. He thought you were better than you are, thought you were like him. But none of you are. He's so much more than the rest of you. Sure, he does human things. He eats, he drinks, occasionally takes a nap, and he's done temptations." He actually laughed at the look on Michael's face. "Oh please, you could do the same thing if you wanted. I can do miracles. Not a huge difference between angels and demons when you really look at it."

Michael straightened up, letting her own wings show. Hers were far larger than Crowley's. She flexed her shoulders, bringing two more sets of wings forth. "I wasn't part of what they were doing when it came to Aziraphale's trial. I was more interested in you being punished. Honestly, that was more important to me than the world not being destroyed."

"Ligur's back. You got to hurt me, at least a little bit. I figure the two of us are square now." When he smiled, his teeth had turned to fangs. He took his sunglasses off, tucking them into his pocket. "However, if you want to fight, I will do my best to tear you to pieces before you wipe me out of existence. I know I can't win, not unless I cheat somehow. You're an Archangel and I'm just the Serpent of Eden. But I will say this- if you kill or destroy me, Aziraphale will come down on you and the rest of Heaven like... well, it will make the War seem like nothing. And you'll deserve whatever he does."

Something flickered across Michael's face. It was there and gone so quickly Crowley thought he might have imagined it. He could feel Hellfire starting to build up in his hands, ready to be used if it came to that.

Michael's wings vanished. "We're square. I don't see a reason to fight." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think you're correct. Aziraphale might really be the best of us. He's always been different. That's not the flaw I thought it was."

Crowley visibly relaxed, allowing his wings to disappear again. "Heaven and Hell were supposed to leave us alone, let us be as human as we wanted."

"I have a thought. You'd need to talk it over with Aziraphale, of course, before I would propose it to the other Archangels. I think you two would be able to change how both sides look at humanity. If you show them why this place is your home, show them the best and worst, tempt them into trying new things like food... it will not only give them something to do, but maybe it will prevent another War from happening." She arched a brow. "I know that's not leaving you alone, but you two know more about the world than anyone else."

"He might enjoy that." A smile crossed Crowley's lips. "It could be fun. You understand it would mean more demons and angels walking on the surface, right? What if they want to stay here instead of going back home? How is that going to be handled?"

"Well, if I can get the Archangels to agree to it, we'll meet with Hell's representatives and work something out." She shrugged. "Maybe it's time for a change. I'll keep you in the loop. Let me know if Aziraphale is interested." She took two steps back and vanished in a flash of lightning.

Crowley glanced up at the heavens. "This should be interesting."


End file.
